1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for treating a wound by applying reduced pressure to the wound. In this context, the term “wound” is to be interpreted broadly, to include any body part of a patient that may be treated using reduced pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The treatment of open or chronic wounds that are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal has long been a troublesome area of medical practice. Closure of an open wound requires inward migration of surrounding epithelial and subcutaneous tissue. Some wounds, however, are sufficiently large or infected that they are unable to heal spontaneously. In such instances, a zone of stasis in which localized edema restricts the flow of blood to the epithelial and subcutaneous tissue forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the wound is unable to successfully fight bacterial infection and is accordingly unable to close spontaneously.
An initial stage of wound healing is characterized by the formation of granulation tissue which is a matrix of collagen, fibronectin, and hyaluronic acid carrying macrophages, fibroblasts, and neovasculature that forms the basis for subsequent epithelialization of the wound. Infection and poor vascularization hinder the formation of granulation tissue within wounded tissue, thereby inhibiting wound healing. It therefore becomes desirable to provide a technique for increasing blood circulation within wounded tissue to promote spontaneous healing and to reduce infection.
Another problem encountered during the treatment of wounds is the selection of an appropriate technique for wound closure during the healing process. Sutures are often used to apply force to adjacent viable tissue in order to induce the edges of a wound to migrate together and heal. However, sutures apply a closure force to only a very small percentage of the area surrounding a wound. When there is scarring, edema, or insufficient tissue, the tension produced by the sutures can become great causing excessive pressure to be exerted by the sutures upon the tissue adjacent to each suture. As a result, the adjacent tissue often becomes ischemic thereby rendering suturing of large wounds counterproductive. If the quantity or size of the sutures is increased to reduce the tension required of any single suture, the quantity of foreign material within the wound is concomitantly increased and the wound is more apt to become infected. Additionally, the size or type of a particular wound may prevent the use of sutures to promote wound closure. It therefore becomes desirable to provide an apparatus and method for closing a large wound that distributes a closure force evenly about the periphery of the wound.
Wounds resulting from ischemia, or lack of blood flow, are also often difficult to heal since decreased blood flow to a wound may inhibit normal immune reaction to fight infection. Patients that are bedridden or otherwise non-ambulatory are susceptible to such ischemic wounds as decubitus ulcers or pressure sores. Decubitus ulcers form as a result of constant compression of the skin surface and underlying tissue thus restricting circulation. Since the patient is often unable to feel the wound or to move sufficiently to relieve the pressure, such wounds can become self-perpetuating. Although it is common to treat such wounds with flaps, the conditions that initially caused the wound may also work against successful flap attachment. Wheelchair-bound paraplegics, for example, must still remain seated after treatment of pelvic pressure sores. It therefore becomes desirable to provide a treatment procedure for ischemic wounds that can be conducted in situ upon an immobile or partially mobile patient.
Other types of wounds in which ischemia leads to progressive deterioration include partial thickness burns. A partial thickness burn is a burn in which the cell death due to thermal trauma does not extend below the deepest epidermal structures such as hair follicles, sweat glands, or sebaceous glands. The progression of partial thickness burns to deeper burns is a major problem in burn therapy. The ability to control or diminish the depth of burns greatly enhances the prognosis for burn patients and decreases morbidity resulting from burns. Partial thickness burns are formed of a zone of coagulation, which encompasses tissue killed by thermal injury, and a zone of stasis. The zone of stasis is a layer of tissue immediately beneath the zone of coagulation. Cells within the zone of stasis are viable, but the blood flow is static because of collapse of vascular structures due to localized edema. Unless blood flow is re-established within the zone of stasis soon after injury, the tissue within the zone of stasis also dies. The death of tissue within the zone of stasis is caused by lack of oxygen and nutrients, reperfusion injury (re-establishment of blood flow after prolonged ischemia), and decreased migration of white blood cells to the zone resulting in bacterial proliferation. Again, it becomes desirable to provide a technique for treating burn wounds by enhancing blood circulation to the wounded tissue to inhibit burn penetration.
There exist various apparatus utilizing reduced pressure for treatment of these types of wounds. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,643. The apparatus existing in the art is generally comprised of a fluid impermeable cover that covers the wound, which is directly or indirectly connected to a source of suction so that an area of reduced pressure is created beneath the cover in the area of the wound. Some type of packing material, such as gauze, is also often placed in the area of the wound beneath the cover to prevent overgrowth of the wound. Apparatus existing in the relevant art, however, suffer from several disadvantages.
One such disadvantage is the necessity to change the packing material placed in the wound during the period of treatment. This requirement is expensive because multiple dressings are necessary and medical staff must expend time to change the dressings. In addition, there is an increased risk of infection and intrusion of other harmful foreign material into the wound area. It is therefore desirable to have a reduced pressure wound treatment system having a dressing that does not need to be changed, or needs to be changed fewer times, during the period of treatment.
In addition, the existing apparatus do not have adequate means to monitor the pressure in the area of the wound beneath the cover. If the cover is not adequately sealed to the tissue surrounding the wound, reduced pressure cannot be maintained beneath the cover so that the benefits of the treatment are lost or diminished. In addition, pressure leaks through the seal cause the source of suction to operate more frequently, which consumes more energy and causes the suction equipment to wear faster than it would otherwise, reducing its useful life. Further, the flow of air into the wound area as a result of such leaks can result in increased risk of infection and intrusion of other harmful foreign material into the wound area. It is therefore desirable to have a relatively inexpensive means of monitoring the pressure level beneath the cover at the site of the wound.
In addition, the existing apparatus do not have a means to determine the amount of blood flow to the tissue at the site of the wound. As discussed above, adequate blood circulation in the area of the wound is essential for the healing process to proceed as desired. Areas of tissue having an increased level of blood circulation generally have a higher temperature than areas that have a comparatively lower level of blood circulation. It is therefore desirable to have a means of monitoring the relative temperature within the area of the wound.
Finally, it is sometimes necessary to transport patients in need of reduced pressure wound care. It is also sometimes necessary to provide reduced pressure treatment in the field. It is therefore also desirable to have a wound treatment apparatus that is portable and self-contained, which can accompany the patient during such transport or be used to provide reduced pressure treatment in the field.